


枪与剑

by UnknownX



Series: 授权翻译/本香 [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, One Shot Collection, random thoughts, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 本香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownX/pseuds/UnknownX
Summary: 步枪与剑，清酒和香烟，银色和红色；两个身体，同个灵魂；随机的想法，迥异的时刻。我的内心为之疼痛，而我的手指决定记录下这一切。当血与墨混合成故事，它们讲述着梦想、祈愿、苦痛和希望——只有浩瀚的海洋才能够承载的希望。（Arzani太太的本香短篇合集。）
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Benn Beckman
Series: 授权翻译/本香 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188689





	枪与剑

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arzani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arzani/gifts).
  * A translation of [Rifle and Sword](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5426834) by [Arzani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arzani/pseuds/Arzani). 



> 原题：cup of tea  
> 作者：Arzani  
> 来源：合集Rifle and Sword（id=5426834），Chapter 5  
> 提要：香克斯讲不出话，然后……本给他泡茶喝。  
> 一篇简单的甜饼。

已经过了午夜。本推开那堆文档，打了个哈欠，揉了揉疲倦的双眼。还有许多工作留待他次日完成，但此刻，他的头脑已经不再运转了。现在他只想钻进被窝，把脸埋进香克斯的红发里。他不由自主地摸上桌子那边打开的烟盒，从中拿出一支雪茄。他将烟夹在嘴唇之间，接着伸手去够打火机。一声轻轻的咔哒过后，那根烟被点燃了。  
  
坐在书桌前，他朝四周望去，目之所及一片黑暗。本叼着雪茄，一面吞吐着烟雾，一面打扫桌子。他并没有真的在考虑他究竟该干什么，就算处于无意识中，他也清楚那些用具各自该摆放到哪里。合上墨水瓶盖时，本听到了轻轻的敲门声。大副转过身来，开口让对方进来，这时，门被打开了。认出那个人是谁过后，本脱口而出，同他原本想说的完全不同。“香克斯……？”  
  
红发的男人看起来相当不舒服，从那双无力而发红的眼睛还有他脸上痛苦的表情就可以清晰看出。将书桌上那堆没收拾完的工具丢到脑后，本走过去，拉近了两人间的距离。他握住香克斯的手，意识到对方的体温有多高过后，男人脸上露出了疲倦的微笑。“你病了。”  
  
“医生已经睡了。”香克斯小声说着，嗓音沙哑。本突然意识到，他的喉咙一定是肿了起来。早些时候香克斯就已经有点不对劲，这在白天就有些迹象，比如他眼睛发红，还时不时地咳嗽，但那会儿远远没有现在这么严重。大副原本希望疾病不会突然发作，但事实证明他错了。  
  
“看看你这副模样……你还觉得没必要叫醒他么？”本扬起眉毛，语气中略带责备。这种情况下，医生当然不介意被从睡梦中突然叫醒，但他们的船长向来相当固执。红发的男人点了点头，狡黠地笑了，这让本叹了口气，但看到香克斯大部分时候都避免开口说话，他又有些欣慰。“……那好吧，我先给你找点别的东西。”  
  
面对着世上最可爱的微笑，本摇了摇头，但作为回应，他脸上也忍不住露出了一丝笑容。他们十指交缠走出制图室，灯关了，门也锁了，将半张整理妥当的干净桌子留给明天。“你已经睡了吗？”  
  
回应他的是一声介于咕哝和清晰回答间的话语，这告诉了本，他的船长确实已经睡下了。这声音很低，但陷入沉睡的船上没有一丝噪音，大副甚至能听见最轻微的声响。本微微转过头面对着他，他看到了对方看起来有多糟糕。这让他异常痛苦。  
  
“你都没来睡觉。”香克斯轻声说着，更多是为了让喉咙休息，而不是为了周围的宁静，但这丝毫没能减弱他失望的语气。这让本的心痛了起来，他停下脚步转过身，将他的情人拉得更近了些。双臂环绕着宽阔的背脊，透过那件白衬衫，他感受着香克斯的肌肉触感。  
  
“对不起，我忘记了时间，”大副说着，但他眼神中表达的东西要比他的言语多更多。他咽了口唾沫，嘴唇轻轻颤抖着表示歉意。这就是本做出的唯一辩护，回答对方时，他听起来几乎像一只被揍了的狗狗。“我知道的，我老是忘记时间。我真的很抱歉，香克斯。”  
  
低下头时，银色的短发遮住了他的脸。本非常清楚，他不应该承担如此大的工作强度，但这毫无帮助，因为他每晚仍然只能睡大概五个小时，这样他才能完成所有他觉得有必要干完的事。香克斯不止一次地告诉过他，忘掉那些文书工作，但本做不到。他在工作中付出的一切努力并不是为了他自己，而是为了全体船员，他绝不想辜负那些人，还有他的船长。他爱他们，他想用他所拥有的一切确保他们的幸福。这其中当然包括几小时的伏案时间。  
  
身体一侧被手肘撞了撞，这让本再次抬起头来。不知怎么地，在年长者意识到发生了什么之前，香克斯设法在他的脸颊上轻吻了一下。本歪了歪脑袋，伸手拂过那块地方，这时，他灰色的双眼撞上了那双闪闪发光的琥珀色眼睛。香克斯甚至开玩笑地吐了吐舌，但本并没有像往常那样移开视线。他俯下身，轻轻地吻了香克斯，随后，他很克制地咬了咬对方伸出的舌头。  
  
“本，你也会生病的。”当本向后退时，香克斯用沙哑的声音抱怨道，但年长者只是笑了笑，最终放开了他的拥抱。他将两根手指竖起在船长嘴唇上，示意对方安静下来，然后本再次抓住那只手，重新让两人十指相缠。本拽了拽香克斯的胳膊，他们继续朝厨房走去。  
  
“休息下你自己的嗓子吧。要是我也生病了，那咱们至少可以一块养病。”大副咯咯地笑着，听到这话，红发的男人鼓起了嘴。香克斯肯定有话要说，但他克制住了。他只能好好地听从他的大副，因为说话真的很费力。  
  
厨房里漆黑一片。不出所料，本打开灯过后，这儿空无一人。有时候，夜里时不时会有人溜进来，吃点东西或喝些什么。这完全算不上问题，雷德弗斯上从来都不缺少食物，没有哪个船员会像鲁那样胃口满满。或者这么说吧，路飞可能算得上一个，而鲁是厨师，所以他可以在厨房里随心所欲地来来去去。谢天谢地，路飞没有住在他们的船上。有那么一小会儿，本奇怪草帽海贼团的船员们是怎么满足那位年轻船长的胃口的。  
  
当香克斯拉着本从餐厅走入真正的厨房时，本的注意力再次回到了他自己的船长身上。厨房与餐厅之间被用一扇门分隔开来。本挣开香克斯的手，径直走向橱柜，他知道里面放着止痛药。他拿出药，倒了杯水递给对方。香克斯先是吞下了药丸，然后端起杯子，喝下一口。  
  
“你明天得找下医生，让他给你开点抗生素。”本絮絮地说。不管他对医学知识有多少了解，他都不会愚蠢到随便给别人服用抗生素，或是类似的药物。没有医生的诊断是不行的。  
  
香克斯点了点头，这表明他完全清楚这一点。他还不至于傻到和本争论这种问题，反正他也没有发言权。不管怎么讲，至少这点还算说得过去。  
  
“我给你泡杯茶，然后咱们上床睡觉，怎么样？”  
  
红发的男人点了点头，同意了这个提议。本转向壁炉，准备烧水。他的手再次动了起来，没经过太多思考。本并不经常去厨房，但他清楚哪儿找得到最基本的用具。他打开水龙头，将水壶灌满水，放在炉子上。他只想转过身去，问一下香克斯他喜欢什么口味，这时，他感觉自己的腰被一只胳膊搂住了。身体贴近，一张脸埋在他背后。  
  
“你还好吗？”本轻声问道。他感觉到背后那个脑袋点了点头，这就是对方的回答了。不知道为什么，本笑了。他转过身，面对香克斯。香克斯给了他足够的空间让他这么做，他抬头看着他的大副，眼睛通红，但充满感激。这让本再次笑了起来。  
  
本以整齐而快速的动作松开腰带，一次次地将长长的黄色布料环绕在对方脖子上，直到它不再拖到地板上。香克斯穿得相当单薄，他可能仅仅套上了衬衫和外裤，因为平常睡觉的时候，他通常只会穿一条短裤。  
  
“得把你裹得暖暖的。”本咯咯地笑着，眼睛里闪烁着柔和的笑意。香克斯傻笑着，将脸埋进布料。  
  
“它闻起来跟你一样。”香克斯低声说道，声音沙哑而低沉。听到这句话，方才的笑声逐渐减弱成了微笑，水烧开的哨音响起，阻止了本说出一些非常陈词滥调的话作为回答。取而代之的是，他只是挑开缠在织物中的几缕发丝，用拇指抚摸着香克斯的脸颊。随后他走到炉子旁，伸手去拿茶壶。  
  
“路易波士【注①】怎么样？”本问道，香克斯点了点头。本知道这是他船长的最爱，他们两个都再清楚不过。两个茶袋被丢进一个保温壶，里面装满了热气腾腾的开水。本合上盖子，从橱柜里拿出一只勺子、茶杯和蜂蜜，朝门口点了点头。“回去睡吧。”  
  
香克斯也点了点头，随后，一只手从本手中抢走了那罐蜂蜜。不论他是担心本拿不住那么多东西，还是偷偷尝了一口，这都无关紧要。很快，厨房又一次暗了下来，两位雷德弗斯的首领在床上依偎在一起，就像这世上的其他伴侣一样。  
  
（FIN）  
  
  


* * *

  
  
注①：原文“Rooibos”。一种几乎完全由植物Aspalathus linearis（线叶金雀花）酿制而成的茶叶。这种茶具有“味道半甜，比绿茶和红茶少苦，且咖啡因含量低至几乎为零”的特性。


End file.
